Wrath
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Mulder has to face Scully's wrath, but how will he apologize?


**I've been avoiding writing fanfiction long enough! I'm here again with a little MSR for everyone :) In honor of Dana Scully's 46th birthday! **

**--**

"You're mad about something." It was the first observation Mulder made when he walked in the office and saw Scully sitting in a chair opposite of his desk...looking mad about something. He could just tell. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she was concetrated on a file that she obviously wasn't reading.

"No, I'm not. what would make you think that?" Scully didn't look up. _Well that's one way..._ Mulder thought. He set his briefcase on his desk and took a seat. Only the desk was separating Mulder from the soon-to-be Scully-Wrath. It was better than thin air.

"Uhm, the way you haven't looked at me since I walked in. The fact that you look like you might tear the file up that you AREN'T reading." Mulder said, knowing he was treading on thin ice. "These are just some examples."

Scully looked Mulder in the eye and he immediately wished she hadn't. He had the urge to hide under his desk from her murderous look.

"Okay...it's cool. You wanna talk about it?"

"It's all your fault anyways!" Scully answered almost immediately after Mulder finished his question. Mulder tried saying something, but Scully just kept on talking. _This could be a while..._

"How dare you leave me alone in the middle of a crowded bar on an undercover mission!" _Ohhhh...that. Shoot. I just really had to pee, I swear...._

"I was going to the bathroom!"

"All night? What were you doing in there?" Scully wouldn't look me in the eye. "Wait I don't wanna know."

"Uhmmm. Well, Scully. It seems like you're angry-"

"Oh, really? Never knew that one." Came Scully's sarcastic reply. Mulder flinched, but continued anyways.

"-so I think we should just talk this out like civil people in an unjust society."

"Let me stop you right there before you go on a rant." Scully held her hand up, her head bowed down so Mulder couldn't see her face. "I don't need to talk about anything. I think just watching you flinch under my death glare is quite enough."

"Scully, if you're not going to talk to me...you know that means, right?" Scully rolled her eyes and continued "reading" the file.

"You're not going to-" Mulder stopped her mid sentence with a challenging tone.

"Oh but I am."

"I'm just going to ignore you."

"I'd like to see you try."

A silent moment passed between the two as they challenged each other with their eyes.

"Oh Scully, our love! Holds on, holds on." Scully groaned.

"Not again..." For the past six arguments Mulder and Scully have had, Scully has always been the one mad. And so Mulder has decided that for every silent treatment he gets from Scully, he would sing a 'please-forgive-me' song. Scully thought it was over. Guess who was wrong?

"Oh, I want to let go! You'll go on hurtin' me. You'd be better off alone. If I'm not who you thought I'd be..." Mulder sang his little heart out as he rocked back and forth in his office chair.

"Enough! Okay! It's fine! I'll forgive you! Maybe." Mulder smiled. Once again, he was victorious. "Oh don't give me that smile, Mulder. You haven't won anything yet."

"Oh, but Scully you know I have. Next you're going to blush and then tell me 'Oh Mulder, you were right! I do love you!' and sweep me into a tango..."

"Been watching too many soap operas there, Mulder?"

"Aha! You didn't deny it!" A bigger smile crept upon Mulder's bright face. Scully blushed. "There's that blush! Oh, Scully. How does it feel to be in love with your best friend?"

"I'm not in love with you, dreamboy. And who said anything about best friends?"

"Oh, you hurt me deep, Scully. These wounds won't ever heal." Mulder covered his chest with his hands and pretended to cry. "Why must you hurt me so?"

"Suck it up like a man, Mulder." Scully tried to read her file, but it just wasn't working. She was too distracted by what Mulder was saying.

"Scuuuuulllllllyyyyyyy. You're being so boooooorrrrinnnggg." Mulder whined. A squeaky noise emitted from his chair as he continued to rock back and forth.

"Sorry for doing my work, Mulder." Scully didn't look up. _Focus, focus, focus....gotta focus on my work..._She thought to herself. The self-motivation just wasn't doing it. Mulder tapped a pencil a few times on his desk before throwing in up to the ceiling.

"Fine! Let's go on a goose chase! Anything to get out of this....whatever this is!" Scully stood up and slammed the file she hadn't read this whole time on Mulder's desk. "Let's get out of here."

"I'll take that as an invitation..." Mulder smirked at a thoroughly annoyed Scully.

It wasn't until they were in the car and on their way to a pre-planned case Mulder hadn't told her about that Scully realized that being in a car with Mulder was worse than being in the office with Mulder. Because at least in the office, there was no radio station playing non-stop love songs. At least in the office she could run away.

"When it's cold outside, I got the month of May. Sing it with me, Scully! I guess you'd say...what can make me feel this way? Scully, Scully, SCULLY. Talkin about, Scully....Scully!"

It was looking to be a long trip for Agent Scully.

--

**Thanks for making it through that with me! Songs used: Mulder's apology song- Oh Sherrie by Journey (Scully replaced the name Sherrie if ya didn't catch that :D). Car trip song- My Girl by the Temptations of course! What else? Scully's name replaced the words 'my girl' because Mulder just loves her that much.**

**If you guys like it enough, I might write a companion piece on their case-trip! Once again, happy birthday SCULLY!  
**


End file.
